


Human!AU

by betp



Series: Not!Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/pseuds/betp





	Human!AU

Derek is a guy who used to love baseball, right? He was on a fast track to the major leagues. But then he slept with the wrong person and his family ended up dead. He and Laura are estranged because of the wrong person that he slept with. He’s living off his chunk of the insurance, and he’s probably like a receptionist at a paper company idk.

And Stiles, he’s a mechanic. And Derek takes his car in there one day and gets a giant crush on Stiles immediately. Months of flirting ensue (because Derek’s Car KeEpS bReAkInG) and eventually Stiles asks him out and Derek chickens out, says no.

Derek starts getting treated mean around town. There’s this guy running a diner that keeps calling him Darnel, and the librarian shushes him whenever he tries to ask a question, and the lady at the hardware store makes fun of his peanut ears. Derek is sad and confused and HORRIBLY PISSED OFF so he starts driving to the next down over for all his needs, and this makes his shitty car upset. It breaks down. Tow truck takes it to Stiles.

Stiles is surprisingly very nice to Derek. He says he may have drunkenly complained that Derek didn’t want to date him and his friends are a little overzealous, he’s told them to stop. Derek says it’s fine, he deserved it for being a douche. Stiles says, “Nah, man, I was upset at first, but you don’t owe me anything.” He pauses. “Except payment for fixing your car. You owe me that.”

Derek kind of stutters and frowns a lot trying to say something and Stiles thinks he knows what Derek’s getting at but just to punish him a little more he waits and watches him expectantly. Eventually Derek manages to ask Stiles out, and Stiles beams and says yes.

It’s summertime so in the evening they go for a walk around, grab ice cream cones. Very leisurely and involves a lot of sniping and conversation. Derek has a wonderful time; even feels good enough that when they pass by a bus stop next to a baseball field he tells Stiles about how he almost became a baseball player. He doesn’t go into detail; just that he lost focus when his family died, which Stiles understands, having lost his mother. It’s a nice moment.

Then Stiles asks him why, why he asked him out. Derek isn’t good with Feelings, but Stiles is stubborn and “I dunno, I felt like it” isn’t going to cut it.

Stiles goes, “If you’re doing this so my friends won’t be mean to you anymore, you don’t have to. I already said ‘heel,’ okay.”

And ugh. Derek has to explain that he likes Stiles. Stiles presses and finally manages to get Derek to admit that he’s had a massive, life-altering crush for months, and Stiles is charmed deep down to his toes, but he’s still confused. Wants to know why Derek said no at first. Derek says he panicked. But he’s here now. And he looks at Stiles hopefully, and Stiles presses him against a chain link fence outside an elementary school baseball field and kisses him.

They start dating, right, and Derek is dubiously introduced to Stiles’ friends, Erica the hardware store lady, Scott, owner of Mel’s Diner, Boyd the librarian, etc. Boyd turns out to be super cool. He and Derek make fast friends.

He’s still a little weird about sex, which Stiles is frustrated about, but he doesn’t want to push Derek, so he never really complains. And they make out a lot. But Derek freezes up if they get too far.

A few months down the line they have incredible, explosive phone sex and Stiles maybe says he loves Derek and Derek panics and says he has to go.

He avoids Stiles for a couple days so Stiles shows up at his apartment. Lets himself in, because that’s what you get for leaving your key under the doormat. They argue. Derek ends up telling him what happened with Kate. Stiles hugs him. They make out until Stiles actually gets sick of kissing and starts nuzzling him like a cat instead.

Derek reaches out to Laura. She has dinner with him and Stiles. It goes all right and Derek doesn’t freak out and Stiles doesn’t freak out and Laura doesn’t freak out and Derek blows Stiles in the back seat of the Jeep. (Laura is not present.)

Derek goes back to school. He passes his first semester and Stiles (shield your eyes, faint of heart, intolerant of lactose) makes love to him.

Idk the end who cares lol not me

(i care. they move in together and get a cat because derek hates dogs and stiles is apathetic)


End file.
